<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seungwoo Had One Job by unagidragonroll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569871">Seungwoo Had One Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagidragonroll/pseuds/unagidragonroll'>unagidragonroll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Boy Jung Subin, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, seungwoo messes up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagidragonroll/pseuds/unagidragonroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungsik: what is the one thing I told you not to do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seungwoo Had One Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt from https://prompts.neocities.org/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungsik sighs for the umpteenth time that night.</p>
<p>Subin has stopped crying by his side, thankfully. He’s now playing with his phone and it’s been one? Two hours since he first lent his phone to make him stop bawling his eyes out.</p>
<p>“Dad,” he calls, tugging his sleeve, “You’re out of internet.”</p>
<p>Seungsik sighs as he pockets his now low-battery phone, “That’s it, young man. Enough screen time for today.”</p>
<p>Subin’s eyes start to water again. He bits his trembling bottom lip, “B— but—“</p>
<p>“Here, take mine,” Seungwoo offers and Subin beams up instantly.</p>
<p>“Seungwoo—“</p>
<p>“Just.. until we got in,” Seungwoo smiles apologetically, “Okay?”</p>
<p>Seungsik grumbles, “Fine. Until we got in.”</p>
<p>Seungwoo’s smile reaches his eyes and he’s about to come closer, laying his head on top of Seungsik’s wide shoulder like he belong there as usual, but of course, he got reminded of why they were there in the first place.</p>
<p>It’s almost twelve midnight, they’re at the lobby of nearby hotel, 5 years old Subin on his lap, an old Jansport from his college days full with their (only) clothes, and the reminder itself: Seungsik’s palm pushing his smoke stained cheeks away.</p>
<p>“What is the one thing I told you not to do when I was away?”</p>
<p>“But baby, it’s our—“ Seungwoo whines, “I’m sorry..”</p>
<p>Seungsik crosses his arms, looking away.</p>
<p>Seungwoo pouts, a trick that almost always works.</p>
<p>Maybe if it was fifteen years ago, Seungwoo with his bowl-cut hair, fully buttoned up polo shirt, and round glasses? Seungsik would give in to his puppy eyes right now.</p>
<p>But they’re in their mid-thirty, an adopted child on their hands, and Seungwoo has the gut to:</p>
<p>“Burn the house down.”</p>
<p>Seungsik closes his eyes and feels his temple starts throbbing, the picture (a quarter) of their house burned appears before his closed lids. “And what did you do?”</p>
<p>Seungwoo lowers his gaze and put the pout away, realizing that it has lost its spell. He mumbles, “Made you dinner.”</p>
<p>Seungsik stares at him in disbelief.</p>
<p>Seungwoo dares himself to look up to see his husband’s gaping mouth. Maybe Subin’s six brave puppies on his phone looked much more adorable that this one giant (angry) puppy besides them right now, “Subin, why don’t you tell Daddy who’s this cute firefighter—“</p>
<p>“Oh, they have a firefighter?” Still, Seungsik glares at him since he’s not getting the answer he asked for. “What an educational cartoon. Please tell Dad more about it, Binnie.”</p>
<p>So at last, lifting Subin (“Please don’t use my source of entertainment for your debate session, Dads.”) from his lap and putting him on the couch between them as a fort. Seungwoo gulps as he ducks his head down behind the much smaller body. He looks up once again at Seungsik who’s waiting for his answer.</p>
<p>“Seungwoo, and what did you do?”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Burned the house down.”</p>
<p>Seungsik immediately goes after Seungwoo who, shamelessly, run around the minimalist designed lobby.</p>
<p>“Uh,” a voice calls and Subin looks up from his Paw Patrol video, “Mr. Han and Mr. Kang?”</p>
<p>Subin nods at the direction of his fathers, currently playing hide and seek between the lobby pillars — Seungwoo pleads for forgiveness with his palms being rubbed together, and Seungsik with one of his Uniqlo slippers on his hand.</p>
<p>“Your room is ready, I suppose?” The receptionist says hesitantly.</p>
<p>Subin stands, gathering his fathers’ stuff and carries the backpack that is almost as big as his body. “Great, I’m exhausted.”</p>
<p>The receptionist’s being pulled by Subin’s hold on his hand. “Uh, how about them?”</p>
<p>Subin looks up at the perplexed man, to Seungwoo who’s now trapping Seungsik below him on the couch, then back at the opened elevator door in front of them. “Leave them. It’s their anniversary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right before they turn off the light later that night, Subin, being sandwiched between his fathers, rolls his eyes as he repeats after them: “And I thank Lord for all the things I have received today.”</p>
<p>Seungsik nuzzles his nose into his left cheek, “Though I lost my Buzz Lightyear in the fire.”</p>
<p>“Dad—“</p>
<p>“Walmart, first thing first tomorrow,” Seungwoo hurriedly says, wet pecking his right cheek. “I promise.”</p>
<p>Subin groans and wipes his cheek. “Fine. Though I lost my Buzz Lightyear in the fire.”</p>
<p>Seungwoo beams proudly then adds, “Though I lost my kitchen in the fire.”</p>
<p>Seungsik reaches out to kick his calf, yet he repeats nonetheless. “Though I lost my kitchen in the fire.”</p>
<p>Seungwoo groans in pain and about to protest when he realizes their little one is already sleeping with eyelids half opened. His softened gaze then lands on the other man in the room who’s looking at their child lovingly, too. “Hey,” he calls, “I’m really sorry for what happened today. Shouldn’t step my feet into the kitchen at all.”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow,” Seungsik looks up with tired eyes, “Tomorrow, I’ll continue on being mad. We don’t talk about regrets and mistakes on our night routines, do we?”</p>
<p>Seungwoo smiles, propping his body with his elbow to plant a kiss on his husband’s temple. “You smell like smoke.”</p>
<p>“Honey, didn’t I say tomorrow?” Seungsik forces a smile with a deadly glare.</p>
<p>Seungwoo stifles his laugh behind his palm before he’s being pulled by the collar.</p>
<p>“I appreciate the effort, though. I’m thankful for you, as always.” Seungsik says in between their kiss, “Happy anniversary.”</p>
<p>“Happy anniversary.” Seungwoo smiles when they pull away. Biting his lower lip, he asks with husky voice, “Do you want me to drop Subin at Sejun’s place tomorrow? We have, like, a big bathtub in the bathroom.”</p>
<p>They’re about to lean in again when Subin stirs in his (not so deep) sleep.</p>
<p>Seungsik’s eyes widened as he pushes Seungwoo away again before he hugs Subin closer to his chest. Seungwoo, still stifling a laugh, decides to turn off the last light in the room and hug the two of them to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though their house is under construction for the next few weeks, at least this little home of theirs is always here, as fireproof as always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>